


Doubts- Sasuke x Reader

by DeadAmaneKun



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Original Character(s), Romance, Self-Acceptance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadAmaneKun/pseuds/DeadAmaneKun
Summary: You are Uchiha Y/N.  Your best friend is, well was, Uchiha Sasuke.  Might be incest but not really.  You two become less connected, but canon plot helps bring you two together.  Story goes on to the beginning of Boruto, might create a sequel for Boruto.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba/Tamaki, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Doubts- Sasuke x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on Ao3. Originally wrote this on a google doc, and wrote it in my own POV, so wrote "Misheru" instead of Y/N, but edited, so mistakes may be found. More notes at the end. Hope you enjoy this long a** prologue. Oh, and sadly, I'm too lazy to edit 24 pages worth of changing my favorite details about myself in the story, so you guys will have to like my favorite stuff.

PMy POV~

It was yet another boring day at home. My parents were protective over me, so they locked me up in the house, and the farthest I could go was the gate to the Uchiha Complex. Right now, I am waiting for dad to come home, since Uchiha-Sama, dad’s old friend, was coming over with his family. Dad was out buying groceries, which mom commanded him to do. Speaking of her, mom is cleaning the house, not really noticing my existence right now since she is so focused. That’s good for me though, I hate chores!

Watching out the window, I see a familiar head of black hair walking. It was dad! But then, I see a few more heads of hair walking with him. I rushed to the door, and soon enough, I heard the familiar beat of knocking that my dad created so I always knew it was him. I opened the door, letting him in, and bowing to Uchiha-Sama’s family as they walked in too.

“Ah! Mikoto, hello there!” My mother called out, peeking from the room she just cleaned. Lady Uchiha smiled and greeted her back. Dad set down the groceries, and introduced me to the family.

“This is daddy’s friend, Uchiha Fugaku-sama. This is his wife, Lady Uchiha Mikoto, his eldest son, Uchiha Itachi, and his youngest, Uchiha Sasuke”, dad listed as he pointed out each person. I bowed, and stood next to my parents.

“Don’t worry about it Natsu, you don’t need to be so formal, we’re old friends!” Uchiha Sama chuckled out. The adults seemed to start chatting and laughing away, so I walked to the kitchen quietly. I wasn’t really one to talk openly. Despite wanting friends, I never could muster up the courage to overcome my shyness whenever I met new people. It was disappointing really. After a few years of being lonely, I told myself I didn’t need friends, and staying with my teddy was good enough for me.

In the kitchen, I looked to see if dad bought my favorite snacks. Sorting through the bags, I finally saw it; macarons! I took the box of macarons, opening it and stuffing them in my mouth.

“You know, you eat like a pig,” someone said behind me. It turned around swiftly to see Sasuke, Uchiha-Sama’s youngest child. I blushed in embarrassment, putting the box back onto the table. “You’re not gonna say anything back? No insults or angry comments?” He asked, looking confused. I shook my head, putting my hands together in hopes of distracting myself. “Do you even talk?” the boy now asked, making me shyly respond-

“I-I can talk. I just am…...really shy.” His mouth formed an ‘o’, and then he smiled.

“Well, there’s no need to be shy around me!” He said, but then added, “By the way, what’s your name?”.

“Y-Y/N,” I said with as much confidence as I could muster. He smiled.

“That’s a pretty name! Let’s be friends Y/N!” He shouted, holding out his hand so I could take it. I looked at it, thinking about what my life would be like as his friend. Reluctantly, I took his hand, and I, for once, smiled. “Alright then Y/N! Let’s go play with Nii-San!” He shouted, and dragged me out back to his brother.

**_What am I getting myself into?_ **

-Three Months Later-

“Sasuke! Hiiiiiiiii!” I shouted. My male friend turned towards me, his raven hair swaying and giving me a sight of his dark eyes. He smiled towards me, making me feel even happier to see him.

“Hey Y/N!” He yelled back, and I ran towards him with my arms open. I crashed into his arms, and we embraced each other into a hug. I snuggled into his chest, and he snuggled his face into the cane of my neck. Some people might think our friendship seems more like a relationship, but there was no way neither Sasuke nor I had those feelings for each other!

“Sasuke! Guess what, guess what!” I shouted, looking up at his pale face.

“You kicked your onee-chan again?” He asked, smiling. I shook my head, giggling.

“No! My parents are finally letting me go to the academy!” I laughed out. His eyes sparkled.

“Really!?” He shouted, now putting his hands on my shoulders. I nodded, and then I was pulled into another hug. “Now I won’t be lonely at school!” He said, jumping up and down. I giggled at the sight of him so excited, and started jumping with him until we got tired…….well mostly me.

“Wow you’re fat” he called out. My cheeks flushed pink, so I puffed them out in a pout.

“H-Hey! I am not f-fat!” I retorted while stomping my left foot onto the ground.

“Sure you aren’t~,” he teased, making me look down in disappointment and sadness.

“Maybe you’re right….” I muttered, starting to tear up. Suddenly, I felt warmth around my body, and I looked up to see Sasuke was hugging me.

“I’m sorry Y/N, I was teasing!” He apologized, rubbing circles on my back. I sniffed, wiped my tears, and pushed him off slightly.

“It’s ok Sasuke, I forgive you, you’re my only friend,” I laughed and grabbed his hand. Our pale fingers intertwined, until I saw a familiar person in the distance.

“Itachi-nii!” I shouted, dragging Sasuke with me as I ran. Stopping before him, I let go of Sasuke’s hand and then hugged the older Uchiha sibling. After maybe five seconds, I let go, and purposely started being dramatic.

“Itachi-nii! Sasuke called me fat! I forgave him already but scold him please!” I shouted, putting on my puppy eyes. He laughed, and turned toward his brother.

“Now, now Sasuke, it’s rude to call girls fat or such as that”, he playfully scolded his otouto. I giggled and thanked the older Uchiha. Suddenly, my stomach made a noise, making me blush. The siblings smiled and smirked at me, making me turn away.

“Ne Imouto-san, are you hungry?” Itachi asked, patting my head. I shook my head, until I heard my stomach again, and started nodding. He laughed, and grabbed both mine and Sasuke’s hands. Leading us back into the complex, since we were just at the field near the complex, he asked us what we wanted. Not wanting to be selfish, I said it didn’t matter. I was actually craving onigiri, but I usually don’t allow myself to be happy, so I listened to the two list their cravings.

“Nii-san! I want tomato salad!” Sasuke shouted, making my lips tilt up slightly. Gosh, Sasuke with his tomatoes. Not that I didn’t like tomatoes, I actually like them, but he literally doesn’t eat anything else unless it’s his mother’s or Itachi’s cooking.

“Hold up there otouto. Why don’t we actually ask what Y/N wants?” Itachi pryed. They turned to me with questioning gazes. I broke under pressure like always, and put my opinion in.

“I want onigiri, but if it makes Sasuke happy, I’ll go with the tomato salad.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened, while Itachi smirked. Their gazes on me were embarrassing, so I looked down.

“Hmm, then what should we do? Onigiri or tomato salad?” He questioned. Sasuke seemed to be fighting himself internally. It was clear for me, whatever Sasuke wanted, he got. Opening my mouth, I was interrupted by the younger Uchiha.

“You know what, I actually don’t want tomato salad. Onigiri sounds delicious right now!” He claimed, making me surprised. Itachi just smirked at him.

“Then it’s decided. Onigiri it is,” he said calmly, and we headed off. Once we made it there, Itachi told Sasuke and I to find a bench, so we set off. Finding one near the back of the shop, we sat down. Soon after, Itachi came with our food, and Sasuke and I were drooling. Handing us our boxes of food, we thanked him and started excitedly waiting for him to sit down so we could eat. Once he did, we put our own hands together.

“Itadakimasu!” We all shouted, and dug in. Well, being the older one, Itachi ate properly, while Sasuke and I ate like animals.

“Ne, Itachi-nii, when does school start?” I asked, once I was finished with my delicious lunch. The older Uchiha looked like he was thinking, so I waited.

“Hm, well, it’s June right now, and school usually opens in August, so maybe in two months,” he answered, making me sigh. It was boring without anything to do at home, and school would have taken up a lot of that time. Now huffing, I tried thinking of what I could do for two months.

“Is something bothering you Y/N?”

“Huh?” I jumped, then realized that Sasuke was talking to me. “O-Oh! Yeah, I’m fine, I was just thinking,” I nervously said. Looking around to see if there was anything to distract me, I felt Sasuke’s warm hand placed on my shoulder. I calmed down, and sat back down.

Once both the brothers finished their lunch, we headed off to the playground. Feeling more light hearted, I ran with Sasuke to the swings, but then I saw someone already sitting on one. Sasuke paused in his steps, but I walked forward. The sound of me walking probably made the person alarmed, because I saw that they jumped slightly and lifted their head to see me.

It was a boy, probably around Sasuke and I’s age. He had golden blonde hair, like a sunflower, and sky blue eyes, as if pieces of the sky were placed inside his eye sockets. He had three whiskers on each chubby cheek, and his face was round and cute. He looked at me surprised, and flinched when I continued walking towards him.

“Who are you?” He asked. His voice was somewhat laced with fear and worry, so I shortly stopped in my tracks. I put my hands up in a peaceful motion.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m Y/N!” I said with no fear, which made me slightly surprised, since I was the shyest person I knew. The boy slightly calmed down, and gave me a motion to come closer. I walked towards him, and sat down on the swing next to him. It was silent for a while, until I broke it. “Well…..who are you? And why are you so sad looking?” I asked, putting my hand on his. He looked towards my face again, and looked kind of sad, as I could see in his eyes and facial features. But, he smiled to mask it.

“I’m Uzumaki Naruto!............and I’m sad because…………….I’m kind of lonely and- how should I say this? Aughhhhh, I guess people don’t like me……” he stated, constantly going from positive to negative. I gasped, how could people not like this cute little sunflower of a boy? He seemed very nice actually!

“Oh, well here’s some good news! I’ll be your friend- and you know what, my other friend Sasuke will too!” I claimed, grabbing his hand, and dragging him towards my Uchiha friend. Itachi was now at his side, but it didn’t matter. Once being in front of Sasuke, I let go of Naruto’s warm hand. The blonde boy seemed to shrink a tiny bit out of embarrassment, so I patted him on the head. He was shorter than me by maybe a few inches.

“Sasuke! Itachi-nii! This is Naruto, and he wants to be friends with us!” I happily stated, making the younger Uchiha frown, while the older Uchiha smiled slightly.

“What do you mean Y/N? I don’t wanna be friends with this loner!” Sasuke shouted, doing the usual ‘hn” motion. This sentence made Naruto jump, and I felt his body become warmer. His face became angry, making me worry.

“What!? W-Well, I don’t need to be friends with a jerk like you anyways! Y/N can be my only friend!” Naruto shouted back, and they started grabbing each other’s shirts. Itachi, being a pacifist, broke them up, and made them apologize to each other. After reluctant apologies, Naruto came back to my side like a loyal puppy. I giggled, patting him on the head. I felt a pair of eyes staring at me, so I turned my head, but saw nothing except Itachi smiling and Sasuke huffing.

“Well, um, that was awkward. But don’t worry Naru, I’m sure Sasuke will warm up to you!” I positively said, now giving him a hug.

“E-Eh! Naru!?” He shouted, making me giggle. I grabbed his whiskered cheeks, and pinched them softly.

“Yeah! It’s short and cute for Naruto!” I responded, letting go of his soft cheeks. He blushed but crossed his arms in a “manly” way.

“F-Fine, but don’t call me that in public. Oh, and I want to call you n/n-chan,” He mumbled  **(n/n is nickname)** . I giggled, but was surprised to see the sun was starting to set. I freaked out, looking back from Naruto to my fellow Uchihas. Sighing, I explained to Naruto that I had to go home, but will see him at the exact same spot tomorrow.

“Ok…..you can go. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow n/n-chan,” He said sadly, so I gave him a hug before running back to Sasuke and Itachi. We were now walking away, so I turned my head and waved goodbye with a frown. Then turning back forwards, I continued walking. Halfway home, Sasuke started being a jealous baby.

“Y/N! Why were you so friendly with that kid? He’s obviously a dobe!” Sasuke yelled, crossing his arms angrily. I pouted, responding-

“What do you mean? Am I not allowed to have other friends, Sasuke?”

“H-Huh? U-Uh, of course you can, just why him? He’s not special!” Sasuke retorted. I gave him puppy eyes, saying-

  
“But he seems so lonely! He obviously needs me in his life to never be alone again! I can’t resist his blonde hair and blue eyes, Sasuke!”

He made some unexplainable sounds before giving up. I smiled in victory, and we finally arrived at his house. Both our parents were out on a mission together, so Uchiha Sama and his wife invited me to stay with their sons while they were gone. Opening the front door, I took off my sandals and raced to the kitchen. We finally had potatoes, so Itachi agreed to make fries and mashed potatoes, as long as I helped.

My job was to peel the potatoes and squish the ones for the mash. When I finished my part, Itachi said he would take care of the rest, and ushered me to play with his otouto. Finally finding Sasuke in his room, I grabbed his beloved stuffed dinosaur to hug it. He looked up, his face showing disappointment. Kneeling down to his height, which was because he was sitting, I gave him my concerns.

“What’s wrong Sasuke?” I asked, giving a concerned look. He sniffed and puffed his bottom lip out. Seeing this meant he truly was upset, so I handed him his dinosaur and hugged him. He immediately put his hands on my back, squishing me more into his chest. It was silent for an unawkward period of time, before he explained himself.

“Y/N, will I be lonely if you become friends with that Naruto kid? Will you abandon me?” He asked in self consciousness. I felt some wet drops against my shoulder, and I heard sobs. He was…..crying? I have never seen or heard Sasuke crying before, he usually was stoic and strong in controlling his feelings, but I laughed at his self consciousness.

“Sasuke…..you already know you’re my best friend, that will never change, ever! I swear to the ancient Uchihas that I will not break this promise!” I reassured him, patting him on his back. He sniffed, letting the remaining tears fall, leaving us in comfortable silence. I hummed to him, making him slowly fall asleep in my arms. Feeling a bit tired myself, I put his head on my lap, and I leaned my body onto the side of his bed. I felt my eyelids close, and I succumbed to the darkness.

~Two Hours Later~

“Y/N-chan~.”

I murmured something in response.

“Y/N-chan!~”

I felt a shake on my shoulder. I opened my eyes in surprise, and saw Itachi there, kneeling beside me. I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

“Hmm? What is it Itachi-nii?” I asked tiredly.

“Dinner is ready, wake up Sasuke too. He gets kind of grumpy when other people wake him up.”

I nodded, and he set off back downstairs. I looked down at Sasuke, he looked so calm and relaxed….

“SASUKE, WAKE UP!” I yelled, making him jump. He looked around rapidly, before settling his eyes on me and glaring. I giggled, making him glare harder.

“What?” he asked coldly.

“Itachi-nii said dinner is ready,” I said, standing up. He huffed, but stood up too. We walked downstairs, and then it hit me. The smell- the smell of our food! I practically drooled while taking a seat. Itachi set down the food onto the table, and once he sat down, we put our own hands together and shouted-

  
“Itadakimasu!”

And we dug in, eating like wolves, but that was normal. It just showed that we were happy, and nothing could take it away from us.

~Two Months Later, First Day Of Academy~

I woke up with a start. Kaa-San shook me awake, leaving me to believe I was officially brain dead. She ushered me to the closet, recommending me what to wear as always. I got slightly irritated and told her I would pick my own clothes. She sighed, but agreed. I picked out a pair of light grey shorts that went halfway to my thighs, a black and short sleeved Uchiha shirt which had the usual high collar, and my new black ninja sandals. I took off my night clothes, and then put on my shirt and pants. I grabbed my sandals and took them to the front door, placing them there before going back upstairs.

I brushed my teeth, smiling to myself in the mirror. I spat it out into the sink and washed my mouth. I then ran to the full body mirror and grabbed my teal hairbrush. I took my hair to my left side, brushed it all, and then did the same on the right side to make sure my hair was 100% brushed and straight. I wanted my hair to be down but nice looking, so I called for my Kaa-San. She took my front hair, excluding my side bangs, and tied them into a small ponytail. She put a dark teal ribbon to make it look cuter. I thanked her and ran off to the kitchen.

Upon making it to the kitchen, I ravaged through the cabinets, looking for my limited edition fudge and pudding macarons. When I found them, I practically torned the box in an attempt to shove them in my mouth. They were so soft and delicious, so I grabbed two handfuls more before somehow closing the box. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the front door. I shoved one of the handfuls into my mouth while running towards the door. When I opened it, I saw my best friend, who smirked at the sight of me eating.

“Eating again? You obviously don’t get bothered by what I say,” He said, walking past me inside the house and taking off his sandals. I mumbled something in response but he probably couldn’t hear me because of my stuffed mouth. I closed the door, finished swallowing my macarons, and ate the other handful. Upon finishing, I stormed toward his unsuspecting figure, I smacked the back of his head. He turned to me and glared while smiling. I was slightly nervous, so I walked upstairs to grab something. He followed after me, so I ran, closing my door but he was stronger than me, so he shoved the door open easily. I huffed, and grabbed a teal ribbon, sitting down on my bed. I tied the ribbon around my right leg’s upper calf, which was right under my knee joint. I don’t know why, but this accessory just makes my blood pump and it looks good on me, so I keep on doing it.

When I finished tying it, I heard my Kaa-San yell to start leaving so I would be at least a little early, so I grabbed Sasuke’s hand and dragged him to the front door, which I think is a habit of mine now, heh. When I stopped at the door, I put on my ninja sandals, with Sasuke doing the same, and I opened the door, shouting to my mom-

“Itte kimasu! And Sasuke’s here so he’ll walk me there!”

And we set off. I secretly hoped Naruto would be there, he didn’t really mention if he was going yesterday, but I didn’t want to make Sasuke sad so I started a conversation.

“Ne, Sasuke, are you excited? We get to be ninjas and I hope you become the top student!” I said energetically. He smirked and “hn’d”.

“Of course I’ll be the top student, only you would be my competition but I know you’ll let me,” He responded. I laughed, agreeing, until I was interrupted by a shout and being tackled.

“Woah! Oof- ow that hurt!” I said, lifting my head and rubbing it.

“Ah- I’m so sorry! Are you okay!?” A voice asked, and I saw it was a brown haired boy around my age, who had red upside down triangle marks on his cheeks. I sat up, and felt a weight on my lap. I looked down and saw it was a white puppy! It looked at me with adoring eyes, and I picked it up, having a better look at it. It looked like its breed was Great Pyrenees, with two big brown-gray spots on its ears. I smiled at it before handing it to the boy, who bowed in apologies.

“Again, I’m so sorry. I’m Kiba Inuzuka and this is my puppy, Akamaru! Say sorry Akamaru,” He said, looking down at his puppy, who whimpered. I laughed.

“I-I-It’s ok! He’s a cute puppy, y’know?” I said, forgetting my Uchiha friend until he yanked my hand and dragged me to the academy. I was confused but didn’t fight back, looking at Kiba and waving. He waved back, confused but walked away with Akamaru. I think he was heading to the academy too, just taking a different route.

As if he was feeling that Kiba was gone, Sasuke let go of my hand and put his hands in his pockets. I hid my smile.

**_You are such a jealous kid~_ **

-I thought in my head. We continued walking in comfortable silence, with me teasing Sasuke in my mind, and him probably knowing but acting like he doesn’t. When we arrived at the academy’s gates, I cheered and looked around, searching for sunflower blond hair. 

“Who are you looking for?” Sasuke asked, crossing his arms. I nervously laughed.

“U-Um………..I’m looking for Naruto,” I responded, putting my palms on my cheeks, embarrassed.

After a few seconds, I saw him, which was easy because there is legit no one else in the village who has that vibrant, blinding blonde hair. I ran over, and hugged him. He slightly tipped over, but balanced us and looked at me with his bright eyes. Letting go of him, he started chatting.

“I’m so excited to be here! I’ll finally take a step toward my dream!” He shouted, making people eye him weirdly. In their eyes…..were hate? I looked toward Naruto again, his eyes showing sadness. I grabbed his hand, rubbing circles on it, which made him sadly smile, and I let go. Suddenly, we heard a call from the academy. It was a man, wearing a Konoha vest. He had brown haired tied into a spiky ponytail, and he had a huge scar on his nose bridge. 

“All students line up! Academy hours are about to begin!” He shouted. I softly took Naruto’s hand in mine again and brought him with me in line. 

“Why hello there. What are your names? I’m Iruka Sensei,” asked the man when we were in front of him. Naruto smiled.

  
“I’m Uzumaki Naruto!” He said, putting his arms on his hips.

“I-I’m Uchiha Y/N,” I said, and the man looked at the clipboard he was carrying. His eyes wandered on it, until he looked up.

“Ah! You both are in my class, please go to the line on the far left,” He stated, and I gave him a thankful smile. I dragged Naruto to our line, and then I felt a presence next to me. I turned and saw it was just Sasuke. He was stoic as usual, but his eyes showed joy, but also- annoyance?

“Sasuke, are you in our class too?” I asked, giving him a starry gaze. He “hn’d”, but nodded. I let go of Naruto’s hand, and just crossed my arms. We waited in line, with Sasuke in front of me and Naruto behind me, meaning they were sandwiching me in between them. After a few minutes, Iruka Sensei and the rest of the teachers stood in front of their designated students, and led them to the classrooms class by class. We were the first to go inside the building.

As we walked to our classroom, I looked around and recognized the layout of the school. And when we finally made it to the classroom door, Iruka sensei opened the door and opened his mouth to speak.

“Alright my students, you get to pick your seats, and they will be your permanent seats for the rest of the school year. Only three people per desk, ok? Oh, and I will be right back, I have to grab some supplies, so behave, alright?” He said, and we nodded.

“Hai!” we shouted. One by one, we entered the classroom. Sasuke sat by a window, on a desk in the middle section of all the other desks. I kind of just stood there, contemplating to sit by him, which might result in people thinking I’m clingy, or sitting with Naruto, who would be not alone. I decided to just wait if there was anybody who would ask me to sit with them, and a group of girls ran past me to Sasuke’s desk.

“Sasuke-kun~ can I sit with you?”

“Sasukeeeee~!

“No he’s sitting with me!”

They argued and fought over the seat directly next to him. Meanwhile, Naruto stayed by my side and watched too. A few minutes passed by, and the classroom door opened, and Iruka Sensei came into view.

“What is going on!?” he exclaimed, and the girls froze, and then turned their heads to him. He gave them glares, and they seemed to shrivel. His face looked as if he had an idea, and he clapped his hands happily.

“Alright, since you girls disobeyed my rules, you have to sit in other desks other than Sasuke’s. And since Y/N was not doing this, Y/N can sit next to Sasuke, and I guess Naruto can sit next to her.” He announced, smirking.

Following his orders, Naruto and I sat in our seats. Like we were in line, they were sandwiching me between them. Welp, as long as they didn’t start fighting during the school year, I would be ok.

We then started class. We started it off with introductions, as Iruka-Sensei had said, “Knowing your classmates will make it easier to communicate with them.”

We started from the back. They were mostly the girls from a few minutes ago. Most of them said the same things, like how they all loved Sasuke.

“I’m Haruno Sakura. I like flowers, my friend Ino, and pink,” a cherry-blossom haired girl said. Her hair was short, and she had a red ribbon holding up her bangs. Iruka Sensei thanked her, and continued to the next girl.

“My name’s Ino Yamanaka. I like Sakura, Sasuke, flowers, and purple.” She had short light blonde hair, it was much duller than Naruto’s. She had ice blue eyes, which were again, duller than Naruto’s. I held in a snort when I saw Sasuke’s face go unamused out of the corner of my eye. Iruka Sensei nodded, and we continued on. A few students later, I heard a familiar voice.

“I’m Inuzuka Kiba! I like Akamaru, he’s my puppy!” He announced, holding up his baby ninja hound so the class could see. The only reason why Akamaru was allowed into the academy was because he was Kiba’s ninja hound, and he needed him to do jutsu, as the Inuzuka clan required it. Well, the same goes for other ninja animals.

“M-My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I-I like lavender, sparring with my family, cinnamon buns, and onigiri,” the next person said. She was so cute! She had very short black hair, pale but majestic lavender eyes, and skin as pale as snow. She seemed very shy….she reminded me of myself.

The next people went, until it went to Naruto. He stood up, a bright smile on his face.

“I’m Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo! I want to- no, I WILL become hokage! I like ramen, especially Ichiraku Ramen, my friend Y/N, and taking care of plants!” He shouted, making everyone wince except for me and Sasuke. My cheeks tinted pink as I realized he called my name out. I was interrupted when Iruka calmed Naruto down and motioned for me to go.

“I-I’m Uchiha Y/N. I like Naruto, Sasuke, teal and black, sweets, and onigiri,” my quiet but loud enough voice introduced me. At hearing Sasuke’s name, the girls glared at me, but everyone was shocked to hear I was an Uchiha. They stared at me, and I sat back down quickly, not wanting any attention.

“Alright, everyone calm down! Please leave Y/N alone,” Iruka saved me. I put on a small smile, and then it was Sasuke’s turn, making the girls, except Hinata and Sakura, squeal.

“My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like Y/N, my family and clan, and blue and black,” he said in a monotone voice. Upon hearing my name, the girls growled, making me frown.

**_I guess making friends will be out of the picture for a while, huh…_ **

-I mentally whined. The introductions were continued, and when we finished, Iruka Sensei told us to stand up and get in line. We did as told, lining up in front of the classroom door, and then we were led outside, to the academy sparring and training grounds.

“Ok my students, the rest of today will be showing off what you already know. It doesn’t matter if you don’t know much, because it will just mean you will get to learn this year and is on!” He informed us. “We will be sparring and having shuriken practice. At the end of the year, I will check for improvement from this moment, so do your best!” He continued.

“Hai, Iruka Sensei!” We shouted, and we circled around the sparring circle. Iruka Sensei took out his clipboard, which we figured out had all our names and marks on it.

“Hmm, ok then, let’s see…..the first match will be…..Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru!” He called out, and the called out boys walked into the circle. Choji was a big boy, you could say. You could say he was fat, but that is offensive and kind of hurts your pride, so big boned or fluffy is a better word. He had orange hair and red swirls on each cheek. His eyes were usually closed, but he had dark colored eyes. Shikamaru had black hair tied onto a high spiky ponytail, black eyes, and a lazy look on his face.

“But Iruka-Sensei, I don’t want to fight my friend…” the Akimichi said, frowning a little.

“Me neither, Sensei,” the Nara agreed, and our sensei shook his head.

“Alright fine then, but only because of your clan’s alliance. But, you better try hard in my class,” our sensei sighed. The two nodded, going back into the crowd of our classmates. Iruka Sensei looked back onto his board.

“Ok then…..we’ll go with...Yamanaka Ino and Uchiha Y/N,” he announced, and I nervously made my way to the circle. The blonde girl boldly walked up to it too, and smirked at me. I had to remind myself that I was an Uchiha, and Uchihas don’t lose to other clans! I mustered up some courage, getting into a fighting stance. She did the same, and we waited for the signal.

“On three...two...one...hajime!” Our sensei shouted, and we took off. She was actually really slow, and tried to punch me in the face at least eight times. I kept on zooming past her, and when she least expected it, I stood in front of her, did a roundhouse kick to her head, and knocked her back. 

“Ow!” She called out.

Iruka Sensei called me as the winner, and I walked to the Yamanaka. I offered her my hand, and we were told to lock our middle and index fingers with each other’s. Sensei had stated that this was a sign of equality between shinobi. Doing as told, we interlocked fingers, and I gave her an apologetic smile, which she in return gave me a small glare before releasing it and smiling back.

I walked back to my spot, which was next to Sasuke and Naruto. They congratulated me, well, mostly Naruto did, but Sasuke gave me pats on the back. Naruto jumped onto me, saying things like, “Great job” and “you’re amazing n/n-chan!”. I blushed, and we continued watching the matches.

“Alright students! It’s time for lunch, so go get your food from the classroom and come back here. After lunch is ten minutes of recess, and when that is over, come back here so we can continue training!” Iruka Sensei said, his voice sounded as if he was proud of all of our skills that are shown earlier for some people.

I yawned, but walked with my two friends as they were by each of my sides. When we made it to the classroom, I picked up the bentos I had made for myself, and saw the bento Sasuke’s mom made for him, so I took that in my hands too. I handed Sasuke his food, and we walked to a bench outside. I looked at Naruto, and he looked kind of sad and hungry. It immediately clicked for me, so I opened the wrap that covered my bento, handing a box to him. His eyes widened.

“Huh? What’s this for?” He asked, and I laughed.

“I know you don’t have lunch Naruto. So...you can have one of mine,” I coolly replied, and he reluctantly took it out of my hands. Lucky for me, the two months I knew him gave me enough time to find out the simple things he liked. And even more luckily, I made instant noodles for my bentos today!

He opened the box, seeing the rice, octopus cut hot dogs, and instant ramen I put on there. It was neatly placed in there, and I smiled as I watched him eat from the corner of my eye. I finally turned to Sasuke, and then looked down to his food. It was his basic lunch; tomato slices with rice, a little bit of chicken, and few squares of dark chocolate. The chocolate was the special kind he liked, a very bitter flavor, but it was still delicious to me, I have to admit.

“Ne, Sasuke, I bet you’ll win your match!” I randomly said to him. He looked at me, then past me with a smirk. I was kind of confused.

“Hn, of course,” he said casually. Him and I chatted for a while, with Naruto interrupting and joining in a lot. When 15 minutes passed, girls started coming up to us, well they were coming for Sasuke, but that doesn’t matter. They would ask things like, “Sasuke-Kun, want to play with me?”, and, “Ditch that loser and your clan mate!”

Hearing the last sentence made me glare at them, but then snapped back into my usual calm state. They would run away, and Sasuke would give me a stoic, but thankful glance. Surprisingly, Naruto finished his food before me, and I was usually the quickest to finish. It felt nice to know I wasn’t the only one who enjoyed food almost as much as my life.

The bell rang after recess, which consisted of me doing cartwheels and looking at things I found in the grass. I also had seen Akamaru, and petted him for a short while before Kiba found and took him away. Everyone from our class hurried back to the circle, and Iruka Sensei continued calling out the names for the spars.

“Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, you two are next,” he announced, and I saw some amusement in his black eyes. My two friends walked to the circle, and separated to opposite sides. Glaring at each other, Iruka Sensei gave the signal.

“Hajime!”

The blonde and raven haired boys ran towards each other. I had to admit it though, it was obvious that Sasuke had the upper hands and would win. I still cheered for Naruto as he attempted to do a high kick to Sasuke’s shoulder, but Sasuke caught his ankle. He threw the blonde to the floor, but Naruto rolled backwards and stood up.

“Is that the best you got dobe?” Sasuke mocked, and I frowned a little.

**_Aren’t you being too cocky Sasuke?_ **

-I questioned. He really was acting as if Naruto was some kind of insect he could crush, and I felt disappointed in him a bit. The Sasuke I knew for five months would have been completely silent and would have at least mocked his opponent in his mind, but this Sasuke…..was just trying too hard, and Sasuke always holds back. My thoughts were interrupted when the two started to get serious. Naruto threw an uppercut to Sasuke’s jaw, which actually hit the target. Both had no serious injuries, but I could tell that I would have to tend to them later.

Sasuke and Naruto’s match finally ended when Sasuke gave Naruto a very powerful strike to the stomach, which caused him to double over and allow Sasuke to cross punch him. He fell onto his back and didn’t get back up after five seconds, which ended the match.

“Uchiha Sasuke is the winner. Now, make the peace symbol you two,” Iruka Sensei stated. Naruto got back up, and the two walked over to each other, glaring. They reached to interlock their fingers, but at the last moment, they grabbed each other’s shirts and pulled on them, making them tilt back and forth. Iruka Sensei grabbed their shoulda, pushing them away from each other. 

He scolded them, giving his best lectures about friendship, and sent them back my way. I sighed as they came over, not sparing each other a glance. I crossed my arms, and ignored them. It was so embarrassing to be friends with them sometimes.

The next match was between that Haruno girl and a boy from the Aburame clan named Shino. It was a pretty clear fight, and the blossom haired girl won. I guess the Shino boy wasn’t very good at taijutsu, but I have to admit, the Haruno girl was very skilled.

The match after that was between Hyuga Hinata and Kiba. Since her clan’s specialty is a specific type of taijutsu, I was expecting her to win, which she luckily did. She didn’t use gentle fist but kept the palm hand formation as a habit, and kept on striking Kiba. He put up a good fight though, as he managed to knock her down for a few seconds. She won by giving a slap to his chest before sweeping his foot, which knocked him over for more than the designated time limit. Sensei called her as the winner, and she shyly walked back to her spot.

She was intriguing to me, so I walked around the circle to get to her. She flinched when I got near her, so I did the same thing as I did when I met Naruto. I stopped, gave off an aura that I was harmless at the moment, and she let me into his comfort zone.

“Hi Hinata-Chan,” I whispered.

“H-Hello Y/N-Chan, what is it you need?” she whispered back, but way quieter due to her even more shy personality than mine. I held back a giggle.

“I was j-just wondering…..do you wanna be friends or something? We seem to have a lot in common,” I asked, noticing how she froze and looked at me with shock.

“M-m-me?”

I nodded shyly, and she smiled.

“Sure! But why me?” a whisper shout came out from her mouth.

“Like I said, we seem to have a lot in common.”

I reached out my hand for her to take or shake, just like Sasuke did when we met. She l

looked at it, but grabbed it softly and smiled at me. I smiled back, and we released our hands.

I realized that all the matches were almost done, as we had one more before shuriken practice. The final match was called between two random girls, and they tied pretty early in, but the whole battle was boring. They pretty much just pulled each other’s hair like sissies.

“Alright, that’s all the matches for today! Now we have a few minutes of shuriken practice and then you can go home!” Iruka Sensei called out, and we rushed to the practice dummies and targets, which were in the corner of the academy field. Hinata and I calmly walked there, not trying to draw any kind of attention to ourselves.

We took the targets next to each other, with that Sakura girl on my other side. Counting down, Iruka Sensei urged us to throw. When he gave us the signal, all of us threw our kunai and shuriken, and there were a series of ‘thunks’ heard. When all ninja tools were thrown, Sensei told us to stay where we were. He checked all of our dummies, most likely noting down the most accurate hit or landed ones. When he finished, he turned to us and put on a congratulatory smile.

“Well, the top three students who got closest to the center were Sasuke-”

His fangirls cheered.

“-Ahem. Next was Y/N and Sakura.”

Sasuke’s fangirls growled. Was it because I hit closer to the center than them? I wasn’t sure, so I ignored them and gave Sakura a smile. She shivered in surprise but gave a shy smile back. She seemed nice too…

“Okay, now that I’ve recorded your abilities for now, you may go home, or you can go to the after school training ground, but I advise that you go home for rest. After all, you just did some hard work!” Sensei said officially, so I turned back to my new friend.

“Oh, well I guess it’s time I go home. See ya Hinata,” I said happily.

“Mm! Of course, see you Y/N-chan,” She replied, which I shivered to the ‘chan’.

“Yea, but before I go, don’t add chan to my name, we’re friends after all,” I stated, and she flushed.

“O-Ok.”

I turned around, and started searching for my clan mate. When I found him, he and Naruto were glaring at each other, with Naruto yelling at him as a bonus.

“Shut up  Usuratonkachi ,” Sasuke’s voice clearly said as I got closer. I face-palmed, and ran over to them before they could get into a fight. I slide between them, putting my hands in front of me in a peaceful motion.

“Mah, mah, we should just calm down,” I said nervously, sweat dropping. They seemed to calm down, so I lowered my hands and turned to Sasuke. “We should head home Sasuke, kaa-san and your mother are gonna be worried.”

“Hn, I’m sure we can stay for practice for a while before we head off, so I’ll stay.”

“B-But- oh nevermind, I’ll go home, see ya.” I turned away and headed off for the classroom. I quickly grabbed my messenger bag and ran off towards the front gates. I didn’t want anybody to come talk to me at the moment.

When I was a good distance away from the academy, my pace faltered. I relaxed and started walking instead of running, enjoying the small and peaceful buzz of the shops. I turned my head, looking at things that I could buy, but then realizing I didn’t have any money at the moment.

My eyes landed on a new bakery sign, and I lost all logic. I walked up to the door, and was hot with a wave of smells. Good smells indeed!

“Ah, hello there young lady!”

I turned my head and saw a young woman at the desk, a bit older than Itachi-nii. She was dressed in purple civilian attire, but her bodily features told me she was a kunoichi.

“H-Hi there….” I responded.

“Anything you would like to buy?”

“O-oh, I would, but I don’t have money right now.”

“Hmm, well, I guess I could let you have a free treat today!”

“E-Eh? Oh no, you don’t have to!”

“It’s ok, as long as you spread the word about my bakery, and let us become friends!” She said with a wink.

“H-Hai. I’m Uchiha Y/N.”

“I’m Hirayama Kaiya. This is my mother’s bakery. Anyways, what would you like Y/N?”

I searched with my eyes through the shelves of sweets, until they landed on mochi ice cream and coffee jelly. She noticed, giggling, and picked them up.

“You really want both, huh?”

“N-No, it’s ok, I’ll just take the mochi ice cream.”

“Nah, you can have both, but remember our promise~!” She said happily. It took her awhile to get my sweets ready, but when she finished, she patted my head, handed me my sweets in a bag, and ushered me to head home. It was slightly getting late, the sun was starting to lower behind the trees.

“Mm! Osewa ni narimasu, Kaiya!”

“Ja ne, Tanoshinde ne!”

I ran as fast as I could. How could I forget about mom and the special dinner she said she was gonna make!? I’m not the most fit person I know, but I made it home pretty fast. But on the way, I saw Lady Mikoto, and we gave short greetings. She has asked about why I took so long, to which I told her about the bakery, and she continued setting off for the academy to get that baka Sasuke.

I stopped at the gates, huffing, but then smelled something.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blood? It certainly smelled like metal…..

I walked past the gates, and was faced with the most horrible sought I’ve seen in my five years of life.

“A-Auntie?” I called out. Nothing came in response. I ran to her lifeless body, shaking her. Sure she was old, but she was still too young to be killed off by natural causes. She appeared to have slashes on her back…..

“P-Please wake up!” I yelled. I twisted my neck, seeing that there were so much more bodies and lots of blood. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw someone sitting on top of a lamp post, but when I turned to them, there was no sign of them.

Reluctantly, I let go of the old lady and ran to my house. I slammed open the door, and saw it was empty.

“Kaa-San!? Are you home!? Please respond!”

Nothing….

“KAA-SAN!”

Still nothing…..

I started tearing up, running through the house. I slammed open all the doors, except for one.

The patio.

I ran outside to the backyard, and saw it.

I screamed, stepping back. I saw it. Kaa-San and Tou-Chan’s bodies lay still on the ground. I didn’t want to touch them, I might go insane if I did. Wait….

“IZUMI-NEE SAN!” I yelled, turning around and dashing outside. Yes, Izumi is my sister.

I heard screams, very familiar ones, and recognized it. It was hers….

I ran as fast as I could to the source, and I saw her there, chained up and about to be stabbed.

“I-Izumi-nee!” I bellowed. There was a man in an orange mask with black swirly lines, and he had long dark hair. The mask had one eye hole, but it was so dark. He turned to me, silent, and proceeded to lower his sword onto my sister’s stomach. I screamed, running to her, but he slammed me into the ground, holding my head down.

He pushed down hard onto my head, it felt as if it were going to explode. I cried, scratching his arms and the rest of his body. He bled, but I didn’t care.

.

.

.

It suddenly stopped, the pain in my head. I looked up, seeing my sister squeezing his neck hard. My lips slightly tilted upwards, and stood up. I walked to them, about to punch him, but he somehow sunk into the ground.

He reappeared behind her, I tried to scream but my voice didn’t come out. He stabbed her in the bear this time, and she fell to her knees slowly.

“I-I-I’m sorry Y/N…..I...love...you.”

“No...no….NO! Nonononononono!”

I fell onto my knees, I felt weak. My legs couldn’t move, so I dragged myself to her body, the masked man now gone. I gripped her arms, leaning over her. Tears slipped down my face, landing on hers. I snuggled my face into her bloody chest, trying to muffle my pathetic cries.

**_Kami help me!_ **

~Sasuke’s POV~

“Sasuke!”

I turned around. Kaa-San leaning against a gate, staring at me.

“Kaa-San, what are you doing here?”

“It’s getting late, we need to head home.”

I ran up to her, putting my kunai back into my bag. She held my hand, and we turned to the street. Along the way, Kaa-San talked about her day and her worries about me.

“You know, Y/N-Chan met me along the way here and she said she was worried about you.”

I flushed.

“Well, that’s normal for her…”

“Hm, it may, but she really seemed to be concerned about your overwork.”

“...”

She smiled at me, her perfect white teeth shining. Her silky raven hair swayed as we walked, she was definitely my mother.

“Kaa-San, was she-“

She held her hand in front of my chest. I became confused, but saw that the Uchiha Compound looked…..different. It smelled different too.

“Stay back Sasuke, let me check the area.”

She activated her sharingan, blood red eyes looking down the compound from afar. She suddenly grabbed me, hugging me close.

“Kaa-San-“

“Shhhh, there’s something suspicious about the compound today.”

We walked up to it slowly, and were horrified to see corpses, blood, and destroyed objects everywhere. I saw my Auntie from the shop, and I silently and mentally weeped. Our eyes swept over many more loved ones’ bodies, until I saw familiar dark brown hair.

“I-Izumi?” I asked aloud, thinking it myself but projecting it aloud. Kaa-San looked slightly sad, but then something struck me. “Y-Y/N! She might be in danger….or worse!”

Kaa-San looked shocked, and we ran home, trying our best to ignore the many bodies. Upon making it to the front, we heard some thunks in the training room door.

I ran in, and saw it. I saw my idol, my father, lying on the wooden floor lazily. The nape of his neck and his back were sliced, and blood was in a po under him. I saw another familiar person too, lying on the corner of the room. Their chocolate brown hair pooling down the floor, but no blood thankfully. There was no doubt, that was Y/N.

A person walked out from the shadows, and within their hands was a sword. Their pale skin, raven hair tied into a ponytail, and dark lines dunking down their face let me recognize them.

Mother ran in behind me, and I could tell she was as surprised as me.

“N-Nii-San! S-Someone has-“

A kunai flew past my neck, just slicing the tip later off my shoulder skin. My shirt suddenly ripped and my shoulder was cut a bit. My eyes widened, but his face was still emotionless.

“Nii-San!?” I yelled in question, and he averted his eyes. There…..there was no way that he…

“Sasuke, I’m, sorry but I think…..I think Itachi was the cause of this.”

I turned to my mother, my eyes widening in disbelief. I shook my head rapidly.

“No, that can’t be-”

  
“Oh but it is, Sasuke,” Itachi finally spoke. I started shaking, my emotions swirling into a storm, and I just couldn’t control myself.

“You-! Why!?”

He closed his eyes, and opened them again, his own blood red eyes now present. Kaa-San tried to reach out to me, but it was too late.

“You are now in my genjutsu…” his voice echoed. A vision faced me, it was him killing my Tou-San, over and over again. It seemed like days, watching him slice and slash my Tou-San’s backside. After the first few hours of it, I gave up on caring. Of course I am sad about his death, but seeing it made me lose something that I am not sure about.

When it finally ended, I was panting and foaming at the mouth. Kaa-San was crouched over me, her voice ringing in my ears but I just couldn’t comprehend the situation. But I did notice a certain girl being suddenly dragged out of my peripheral vision. I sat up and reached my hand out, only for my own nii-san to raise his sword to her neck.

“Move or she dies Sasuke.”

Mother stood up and threw some of my kunai at him, but he quickly blocked it with the sword and put it back onto the girl’s neck.

  
“Try that again and she really will die.”

We froze and the said girl started stirring. She groaned, and fluttered open her eyes. She gasped, and Itachi pulled her closer.

“I-I-Itachi-nii?....”

“Shut up.”

  
She started shaking, and then they suddenly flickered away. Kaa-San and I ran after him, since he would most likely teleport to the street. He was whispering in Y/N’s ear, and she was squirming. I threw my kunai at him, which missed but managed to knock his hitaite off.

He seemed a bit shocked, and let go of her. She scrambled over, hugging me, but at the moment, I focused on my brother. He sighed, and opened his eyes, his sharingan staring. I started feeling tired and my body became weak. It seemed it did for the other two too, and we fell onto the ground. Kaa-San would have usually been able to get out of it, but this time she was unprepared and shocked, so it affected her.

I used the last of my strength to look up at him and spoke.

“Nii-San…? Why?”

“Why? Because I wanted to test my abilities.” He closed his eyes. I became angered again, getting more energy to speak but not move.

“You did all this just to text your abilities!?”

“...”

“Y-You monster! I-I’ll kill you!” I finally lost all my strength.

“Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, then hate me, detest me, curse me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, Run and cling to your pitiful life."

My eyes still focused on him, I watched as he turned, picked up his hitaite, tied it back around his forehead, and rushed off. That was the last thing I saw before passing out.

~Next Day~

I was shaken awake. I snapped open my eyes and saw a woman leaning over meh, wearing a nurse uniform.

“Where am I?” I asked, sitting up.

“The hospital. We found you along with your mother and a clansmate, at your compound.”

“Am I free to see them?”

“Yes. Your mother is in the next room and Uchiha Y/N is in room 278.”

  
I swung my legs over the bed and walked out the door. Kaa-San was closer, so I went to her first. I knocked lightly on the door, and a soft “come in” replied. I opened the door and thankfully saw that she was uninjured. She was looking out the window, her dark eyes looking troubled.

“It’s me Kaa-San.”   
  
She turned her head back to me smiling, and I walked up to her bed. I hugged her waist.

“I’m so glad you are ok Sasuke.”

“Same for you Kaa-San.”

“Well, maybe you should go check up on Y/N, she might need to see you at the moment.”

“Hai.” I waved and set off for my friend. I walked down the hallway, turning right and seeing the door that was labeled “278”. I knocked on it lightly, and it was silent for a few seconds before a reply came.

“You can come in,” her soft voice said, so I slid open the door and saw a sad scene. She was sitting up on her bed, she had some cuts and scratches on her from before Kaa-San and I got there. They were bandaged, but she looked like she was troubled. I walked over to her bed, and sat down on the edge. We sat in comfortable silence for a while before one of us spoke. “Are you okay Sasuke?”

“I should be asking you that, but yeah, I’m okay.”

“Well, I was just wishing you well.”

“You should seriously pay more attention to yourself,” I sighed. She giggled lightly.

“You’re right, but I care about you a lot. Anyways, I’m…..good. My body aches and I may or may not be traumatized though.” I chuckled at her, and she smiled with her eyes closed. When she opened them, she looked at me worried.

“What?”

“What are you going to do about Itachi, Sasuke?”

“I’ll kill him. I will avenge the clan and revive it!”

“But how?”

“Before he left, he said that to kill him, I have to grow hatred for him.”

“Ah, well, I hope you-”. She started groaning. I was confused until I heard her stomach growl. I smirked, and jumped off the bed.

“I’ll go grab some food for you, and then we’ll continue this conversation.”

"Kay!"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god this took me so long just to write this chapter. Story is also on my wattpad and fanfiction.net accounts; MisheruUchiha. Hope you enjoyed! ♥


End file.
